Little Help From The Hummel's
by NerdsRule14
Summary: When Blaine gets the courage to run away from his abusive father, he turns to the Hummel-Hudson household, but will the demons in his head get to him before help does?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine ran. He just ran. Probably faster then he'd ever run before. Wait-what? Why was Blaine running. Through the pouring rain. In the dead of night. That's a good question.

As Blaine ran, he felt the hot tears pour down his face. He could feel them being hidden by the rain that hit his cheeks like a ton of bricks, but he kept on running. In. Background he heard yelling. Constant yelling.

"AND STAY OUT YOU LITTLE FAG! YOUR NOT MY SON!" Henry Anderson, Blaine's bitch of a father screamed down the street.

Blaine ran until he reached the Hummel car shop. Quickly ducking behind a dumpster and sliding down against it, he began to let the sobs take over his entire body. He had never felt so venerable in his entire life. Not when he was small and Cooper would make him dance, not when he started middle school and got thrown in dumpsters, not even his first Sadie Hawkins dance. Nothing compared to this.

Blaine felt the stinging of a knife wound on his back become half blood and half water from the rain, and soon the pain would numb itself. It always did. As Blaine leaned against the dirty old dumpster, shivering from the cold, he managed to feel his cell phone in his pocket. The outline of it anyway. Rectangular and cold. Cold? Right. The rain. Everything seemed cold because of this god damn weather. Even his thoughts.

Slowly, and shakily he pulled the phone from his pocket. He fumbled with it for a minute, before managing to dial the number of Kurt's home phone. God he hoped he got something. Anything. As he listened to the ringing, he felt his eyes begin to shut. Then Burt Hummel's voice came through the phone.

"Hey! You've reached the Hummel-Hudson household. We aren't able to take your call right now, so we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!"

Answering machine. Shit. Blaine had to try speaking with the hopes someone would pick up. Someone...anyone...

"H-h-hey." Blaine's voice sounded shaky and raw, trying to swallow the lump in hi throat. "It-it's Blaine. I-I-I ne-need Kurt's h-help. I-I'm sitting-" Blaine felt sudden relief as his voice got cut off with a 'CLICK'

"B-Blaine?" Carole's voice. She sounded tired. Blaine felt bad he woke her but knew he'd freeze out here. When Blaine didn't answer, Carole knew something was up. "Blaine? What happened?"

"M-my father h-hates me...h-he k-kicked me out-threatened to-so i-I ran. I-I really need help." Blaine broke down into soft sobs, his body jolting with every cry. His father had treated him evilly since Blaine's mother died, that horrid night in the car wreck.

"Alright dear. Burt's not well tonight; so ill be there soon. Where are you?" Carole's voice was soft and motherly, only causing Blaine to cry harder.

"B-behind B-Burt's sh-shop." He choked out.

"Be there in a minute, Blaine. Stay where you are, and you'll stay with us no matter what Burt says. Just try to relax." As Carole hung up, Blaine felt a wave of relief was over him.

However the horrible screams of his father would haunt him until the day he died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Blaine, or Kurt, or any of the characters. I WISH I DID THOUGH. Enjoy chapter 2! **  
~~~~

By the time Carole made it to Burt's shop, the rain had stopped. Only an eery silence remained. Ever so slowly she got out of her car, stepping in a puddle the second she got out. This was absolutely unbelievable. Blaine had called in the middle of the night, asking for help? Whenever Kurt talked about Blaine, he always mentioned how independent he was and how he can do anything on his own.

As she walked, she finally caught sight of him. Blaine looked like a total wreck. He was completely soaked, curled up against the brick wall, his entire body shaking and his hair plastered to his face. Carole's mother instinct instantly kicked in and she raced over, dropping down next to Blaine.

"Oh my gosh." She murmured, watching as Blaine slowly lifted his head, only to break down into sobs again. Harder then they had been on the phone.

Carole instantly pulled the crying teen into her arms, slowly standing up and pulling him to his feet. Quickly she ushered blaine to the car, grabbing a blanket from the back and wrapping him in it.

"Th-th-thank y-yo-you." Blaine finally choked out, wiping at his red eyes with the back of his hand.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now c'mon. I'm taking you home." Carole stated, her voice slightly firm. "Our home. With Kurt, Burt and Finn."

Blaine simply starred at her, then nodded quickly. Kurt. He wanted to see Kurt. Be held by Kurt. Talked to by Kurt, hell, he just wanted Kurt.

By the time Carole and Blaine reached the house, all the lights were on. That meant everyone was awake, and probably knew what happened. Carole parked the car and helped Blaine out, guiding him to the front door, then slowly opening it.

Almost instantly as Blaine walked inside, his eyes landed on Kurt. The boy had been pacing, his normally perfect hair very messy and lopsided, and he had on a pair of blue pj's that made his eyes pop. Damn, even when he sleeps he looked good.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, running forward and wrapping the shorter boy into a hug. Soon, both boys had tears rolling down their cheeks. "Shhh, it's okay." Kurt kept whispering, his hand tangled into Blaine's wet curls.

Kurt was crying for Blaine, because he knew how hard this moment was for him. How hard his life must have been.

Blaine was crying for hundreds of reasons, he finally ran away and lost his family, but within a matter of a few hours...

He gained a new one.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda short and not very good, but please bear with me! The drama and angst will come soon. I hope to have chapter 3 up by Friday, for all of you guys willing to wait! Favorite and follow the story! That would help me a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 guys. Wow, this took longer then I wanted it to. Sorry if it's kinda bland, I promise it'll get more exciting as time goes by. Lave me reviews, follow me and favorite this story!**

When Blaine awoke the next morning, he felt a pair of soft arms wrapped around him. He knew instantly they were Kurt's. This caused him to smile gently to himself, and snuggle further into his boyfriends arms.

"Morning." Kurt mumbled sleepily, he'd woken when he felt Blaine begin to stir.

"Morning." Blaine said in a soft response, his hazel eyes fluttering open and taking in his surroundings. Kurt's room. Hell, he didn't even remember falling asleep.

"So today, I was thinking we could go give Cooper a call? Let him know what happened, then, later tonight, you, me, Finn and dad could go get your stuff from your house. My dad would be there so your dad wouldn't dare lay a finger on you."

"That sounds good." Blaine had totally forgotten about Cooper, he was in LA filming some sort of movie, and Blaine hadnt even remembered.

"C'mon." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's messy hair, then slowly got up off the bed and had begun to stretch, shuffling into the bathroom to shower and do his moisturizing routine. "We have to get ready for breakfast. I'm making blueberry pancakes."

Blaine felt a smile hit his face. Kurt's blueberry pancakes were the best.

Around 3pm, Cooper Anderson's cell phone begun to ring. Cooper tore his eyes away from the girl he'd been kissing, truth was; he didn't even know her name. It was Sally or Jennifer or something common like that.

"Hello?" The brunette asked, shooing the girl away from him and getting up off of his seat from his couch.

"Are you Cooper Anderson?" It was a slightly higher voice, but for sure male.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Cooper asked in a slightly harsher tone. If it was some sort of prank call, the 10th one that day, blood would be shed. He was getting sick of these.

"Kurt Hummel. Your brothers boyfriend."

Oh, so THIS was Kurt. Blaine always talked about Kurt, how beautiful he was, how perfect he was. He never heard the end if it.

"Oh, hey Kurt. How's little Blainey doing?" Cooper asked with a smirk, taking a sip from the bottle of alcohol in his right hand, he leaned against the counter as he did this, waiting for a response.

All he got was a heavy sigh.

"Not too good." Kurt then began to explain everything that had happened, and by the time Kurt finished, the alcohol bottle slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor.

**_No one_** hurt his baby brother and got away with it.

**Sorry I'm a few days late guys. I've been sleeping...a lot. These chapters will get better. Stick with me! **


End file.
